From the Cage We Fly
by Vhaenya
Summary: Breaking out of prison isn't exactly an one man job. Luckily for Touya, he's got some outside help. Final part of The Phoenix Rising Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

"Has anyone seen Touya come back?" Hawks peers out of the window and back at the three Todorokis, fidgeting with his cell phone. It's not like Touya to take this long to smoke, even if he did get a phone call. Shouto and Natsuo also look out the window to try to get a glimpse of Touya while Fuyumi slowly stands up and heads to the door.

"I'll look for him, maybe he got lost. It's been a while since he's been in this neighborhood." She trails off as she opens the door. Hawks nods but still can't shake the growing feeling that something is wrong. He's always had a strong sense of perception, usually calling it his birdie sense just for shits and giggles, but this time- Hawks hopes that he's wrong. He stands up after Fuyumi leaves and collects the dishes to keep himself busy and to keep his worrying thoughts at bay.

Hawks turns on the tap water and watches as the bubbly water rises in the sink, chewing his lip while lost in thought.

"Let me help." Hawks nearly jumps out of his skin and looks over his shoulder to see Shouto standing behind him.

"No, no. It's fine, don't worry about it." Shouto either pretends not to hear him or completely disregards what Hawks just said and moves to stand next to him, dipping the dishes into the hot water- scrubbing away contently.

"For the longest time," Shouto starts- his voice is low and unwavering but Hawks can still pick up a sense of unease from the teen, "I thought it was my fault." Hawks says nothing, from what Tokoyami told him during his internship- Shouto was the ice princess of class 1-A that had slowly thawed out after Yuuei's Sport's Festival. While Shouto had opened up more, Tokoyami explained, he still avoids talking about his past to nearly everyone but Midoriya.

Hawks wonders why Shouto is choosing to talk to him about something that's so taboo in the Todoroki household. For a fleeting second, Hawks ponders that maybe it's because of the joint effort of Fuyumi and himself that Touya was able to be reunited to begin with?

Nonetheless, he stays quiet- not wanting to startle the teen back into his own walls.

"He was my hero when I was a kid. He's always been stronger than... our father," Shouto's grey eye peers at him thoughtfully, "I never once thought that he died like Fuyumi and the others." Shouto pauses again and takes in a deep breath, shaking his head.  
"I suppose he did die in a sense," Shouto states bluntly, "But he's still my brother."

"Are you ready to forgive him so easily?" Hawks is genuinely curious, knowing that Shouto has no love whatsoever towards Endeavor. He finds it intriguing that Shouto is so ready to forgive Touya and his haggard past, "I mean, he idid/i kinda kidnap one of your classmates." Shouto merely shrugs.

"It was only Bakugou. Not like it was anyone too important." Shouto finishes with a ghost of a smile and Hawks can only chuckle. Kid got a strange sense of humor, Hawks thinks. Yet, it seems to nearly be required of the Todoroki family to have a warped sense of humor. They fall into another bought of silence, but this time it feels more comfortable.

Until Fuyumi bursts through the back door a few moments later with a busted phone that Hawks immediately knows that belongs to Touya because, who else owns a flip phone in this day and age?

Fuyumi's blue eyes are wide and she's paler than a sheet of paper, Hawks can only watch on with a heavily sinking feeling as she gapes- searching for any sort of semblance of words.

"Guys." Natsuo's voice echoes from the living room, breaking the three from their trance. Fuyumi leads Hawks and Shouto to the living room. Natsuo says nothing more and instead is glued to the television.

Every fiber in his body screams out at Hawks to not look at the television. Fuyumi's stifled gasp and Shouto's mumbled curses coax Hawks to stare at the television.

A mug shot of Touya is staring right back at him.

* * *

Tomura wants to laugh. He wants to howl with laughter until he can't even breathe anymore and his vision is clouded by tears.

Instead, he settles with a soft snort and a well placed middle finger at the television screen.

"Serves you right, now you can rot in Tartarus along with your precious Stain."

"Shigaraki, Tog-" Kurogiri starts and Tomura waves him off, taking a sip from his glass.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. It'll only ruin my good mood." Tomura can tell that Kurogiri wants to say more, but ultimately turns around and heads to the back room to probably take inventory of their liquor. Now with Touya or Dabi or whatever the hell he wants to call himself these days is gone, Tomura has noticed a pleasant decline in the mysterious alcohol bottle disappearances. Pushing Kurogiri out of his mind, Tomura reaches for the remote and turns up the volume with a growing grin.

_"One of the most infamous terrorists in Japan has been reprimanded earlier this evening. Local hero Voltage had spotted Dabi and successfully brought him down in a tremendous act of courage and valor-"_

"Courage and valor my ass! He'd _never_ let himself get caught like that! Bastard probably played dirty!" Spinner spits vehemently. Tomura chides him to be quiet and returns his attention the the news broadcaster.

_"Dabi is believed to be a high ranking kingpin in the criminal organization that goes by the name of The League of Villains; D-"_ Tomura can't help but to bark out a laugh.

"High ranking kingpin? Bitch, you thought." He tastefully ignores the current stink eye that Spinner shoots his way.

_"-Trial will be held this Friday. So far, there has been no reported attorney that has stepped forward to serve as his criminal defense lawyer."_

"I'll represent him!" Twice pipes up and Tomura shoots him a glare.

"You wouldn't even be able to represent a burn piece of toast. You'd both end up in Tartarus before you'd be able to say-"

"Objection! I happen to be a very fast talker!" Twice waves a hand in Tomura's face, "Besides, I'm more than qualified to represent a defendant."

"Really? You?" Tomura supposes that he's never really taken the time to get to know about Twice's past. He is well aware that the man had been exceedingly intelligent before the backfire of his quirk though. Perhaps he really had been a district attorney?

"Yes," Twice retorts smugly, "I happen to be a pro at _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_."

Really. What did Tomura expect from Twice, he should've known better to actually think that Twice had even gone to law school. Tomura runs a hand down his face and groans, asking himself what has he done to be surrounded by a group of imbeciles.

"I think that you'd make a killer lawyer!" Spinner cheers, raising his mug towards Twice before taking a long drink.

"No, he wouldn't. A video game has nothing to do with real world experiences." Tomura retorts, all he wants is to watch the news. Why can't he just have one day without the constant chatter and mindless droning of his subordinates? Tomura begrudgingly thinks of it as an unsolved mystery that will very likely remain unsolved for the rest of time.

"Hah!" Spinner laughs, "That's rich, coming from you boss-man! Don't you live and breathe video games?" He shouldn't of sent Kurogiri away, he needs another drink.

"Say that again to my face, lizard." Spinner puffs up his chest and smiles confidently.

"Bring it! I have the power of God _and_ anime on my side!" Tomura honestly has nothing to say, he just stares at Spinner trying to search for words when Kurogiri appears again.

"Shigaraki."

"Not now." Whatever it is, it can wait until later. He can still spy Touya's mugshot and knows he already missed a lot of the news headline due to arguing with Twice and Spinner. He really doesn't want to miss anymore of what the news anchor has to say.

"Well, that sucks, but we ain't going anywhere." A very familiar voice makes Tomura peer around Kurogiri and narrows his eyes when he sees Hawks leaning against the doorway with a lopsided grin.

"What are you doing here?" Hawks pushes off from the doorway, Toga bounds up from behind him and skips into the bar pointedly smiling at Tomura.

"I brought them here!"

"Them?" Tomura really has no idea what's going on because the last thing he was aware of, he banished Hawks from his bar. Now Toga is going around behind his back and bringing people here? Hawks looks behind his shoulder and motions someone to follow him into the room.

Whatever good mood Tomura was in, is now gone. He takes in a deep breath to calm his breathing and taps a finger against the bar top to keep himself from freaking out.

A slight woman and a well built man step into the room. He's seen them before, not only on television but also from a very old photograph that Touya had shown him once.

Their resemblance is nearly uncanny. Even with a shock of white hair from the duo, there's no denying the fact that they're Touya's siblings.

Tomura would think that stepping into the evil lair of the most notorious criminal organization in Japan would have a stronger effect on the two Todorokis. Instead, the brother glances around with interest and gives a small smile to Toga while the sister's gaze doesn't stray from where he's standing. Her eyebrows furrow but she doesn't say anything.

"This isn't a zoo for you to bring people here so they can just stand around and gawk. Leave." The brother, if Tomura remembers correctly is named Natsuo, laughs and shakes his head.

"If this was a zoo, I'd ask for my money back." Of course, one of them would have to have the same shit personality of Touya.

"We're not going anywhere." The woman speaks up, she crosses her arms as Tomura stalks closer towards her- fully intending on intimidating the three.

"And why is that?"He nearly hisses out, instead of her backing away and seeking the protection of either man next to her- she takes her own step forward and meets his glare head on.

"Because you're going to help us get Touya out of Tartarus."

* * *

It's dark. It is, however, not quiet. Touya can hear the distant screams of pissed off villains and he sighs. He tries to itch at the irritated scarring around his wrists, the guards outfitted him with a quirk cancellation handcuff that's too small and it rubs and chafes painfully against his skin. Shifting uncomfortably against his chains, he starts to feel restless. Touya's never been one to enjoy being tied up and right now he feels like a cornered and wounded animal. He swallows down the rising panic and begins to count in his head. Knowing that if he loses concentration, he will lose his sanity.

And if he loses his sanity, he will just end up as another screaming face in the churning ocean of prisoners.

_One, two, three, four, five._

He tries to tell himself that this is all just a nightmare.

_Six, seven, eight, nine, ten._

All just a terrible nightmare that he'll wake up from.

_Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen._

Once he wakes up, he'll be safe because Hawks will be right there by his side.

_Sixteen._

Hawks.

_Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty._

Touya ignores the dripping tears that are currently running down his face. He can't lose his focus. He can't snap.

_Twenty one, twenty two, twen-_

"Prisoner Twenty-fifteen-twenty one-twenty five-one. Stand back." His concentration is broken and he cracks open an eye as the door to his cell slides open. Four guards step in and the one in the middle unlocks the chain that binds him to the wall.

"You've a visitor." Touya says nothing, none of them are worth his time and he concludes that even if he did say anything- he'd be met with silence. Instead, he keeps counting.

_Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five._

He keeps his chin raised high as he passes a group of criminals. He's recognized some of them as his recruits from Hosu.

_Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight_.

Touya stumbles over the dragging of his chain and one of the guards gruffly pushes him forward.

_Twenty nine, thirty._

They stop and Touya curiously watches as one of the guards swipe a card over a reader before pressing his thumb against a small screen. After a heartbeat, the screen blinks green. He hears the turning of gears and the mechanisms unlocking one by one. After an eternity, the door finally swings open.

Touya is alone in the vast white room. He notices a thick wall of glass that cuts the room in half, his footsteps echo in the room as Touya walks towards the glass. His attention snaps towards the door on the opposite side of the room as it starts to click, taking its time to unlock.

Touya waits with bated breath and is rooted to his spot as the door finally opens.

His strengthened resolve to not break down starts to collapse all around him as a tall and flaming figure enters the room.

His eyes wander from the man's boots and up until he finally meets the stern gaze of Endeavor.

"Touya." His father's deep voice is the last straw that breaks the camel's back and only then does Touya allow himself to scream.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hawks peers up from the chicken scratch writing and to Shigaraki who merely huffs.

"Who do you think is the criminal mastermind here? Me or you who couldn't even be a villain to save your life?"

"I think you forgot the part that every one of your plans always seem to fail." Okay, so maybe Hawks shouldn't have mentioned that because Shigaraki looks like he's ten seconds away from disintegrating Hawks.

"Just remember that _you're_ the one that came back, groveling."

"I did _not_ grovel!"

"Well, I don't see you going in there to bust him out yourself." Hawks narrows his eyes at the sly curve of a grin that Shigaraki is currently wearing.

"I'm on the top ten wanted people in Japan" Shigaraki lets out a soft wheeze that Hawks can only guess is an attempt at laughter.

"Ironic to think that just last week that you were in the top ten heroes. Now look at you. Still in the top ten, just in the opposite direction." Hawks rolls his eyes and goes back to studying the paper.

"Yeah, a real knee slapper."

* * *

Some people may think that Toga is an inexperienced and naïve little girl. They always forget the fact that she's a seasoned killer and is well versed in toying with her victims with near maniacal glee. That's okay though, she prefers to be underestimated- it makes her job a whole lot easier.

Especially when it's her honorary brother's life on the line.

"Mister! Can you help me please? I think I'm lost..." She trails off and shyly twirls her hair around her finger.

It's now been two days since Touya's arrest and there's only three more days until his trial. Luckily for him, she's been tailing a Tartarus security guard for the past two days and now it's time to put her part of the plan into motion.

"Of course, where are you going? I can give you directions." The security guard steps closer and she smiles up at him, now is her time to strike.

* * *

"It's a good thing that I have his measurements memorized!" Twice chirps away, holding up a strand of Touya's hair- inspecting it closely, "This will do just fine!" he nods affirmatively and Hawks lets out a sigh of relief.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the front door bursts open and a surly security guard marches through and up to the two men with a dour frown.

Before he has the chance to keel over from a heart attack, the guard's face seems to shift and melt- turning a slate grey before sloughing off to the ground. Hawks looks up from the puddle of grey goo and is met with a beaming Toga. It's nearly hilarious, seeing her head on top of a nearly seven foot buff security guard's body.

"First day back from the job!" She sings breathily, "I managed to snag three other uniforms too! Now we just need to get our team and we'll be good!"

"Great!" Hawks stands and holds out an expectant hand, Toga just tilts her head curiously to the side and studies his hand with a soft smile before shaking her head.

"You really think you're going along with?" A jeer makes Hawks turn towards Shigaraki who's stands at the doorway.

"Um. Yes?" Shigaraki rolls his eyes and snorts.

"Newsflash, asshole: you got those giant ass wings of yours. You'll be spotted before you can even set foot near Tartarus."

"Then who else is going, besides her?" Gesturing to a retreating Toga, grey puddles plop off to the floor as she starts to shift back.

"Twice-"

"I thought that he couldn't take off his mask?"

"He can take it off, he just needs to keep his face covered, don't wo-"

"Then how-" Shigaraki sighs exasperatedly and stares at Hawks, interrupting his interruption.

"Anyway. as I was saying, the other one is-"

"Me!" Natsuo strolls leisurely through the door and Shigaraki looks down and takes in a breath.

"Any more assholes want to interrupt me today?"

"Why does Natsuo get to go?" Natsuo barks out a laugh, and sticks his tongue out at Hawks.

"Because. One, he's my bro. Two, I don't have giant bright red wings that would instantly give out my identity? Three, um, he's my bro."

"Well, then who's the fourth person going?" At this, Shigaraki smiles wryly and points towards himself.

"Me."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Final Chapter will be up Friday!

Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop being so insolent. Sit down." Touya doesn't move from the middle of his room, chest heaving and panic clawing its way up through his stomach and into his throat. He doesn't trust himself to speak, he feels hoarse and raw from his screaming. No matter how much he wants to take a step back, towards the safety and solidarity of his cell- he can't move.

Endeavor sighs and motions again towards the chair on his side of the room.

"Touya, don't make this harder on yourself. Sit. Down." Though Touya has started to go by his birth name again, hearing his father call him that is foreign and it leaves a bad taste in the back of his throat. He feels like he's nothing but a helpless child again.

He supposes that he is pretty helpless in his situation though.

Through some higher force, Touya manages to take a hesitant step forward. And another one. He comes up short and looms over the back of the plastic chair. His quirk cancellation handcuffs feel like bear traps against his bony wrists- he's long since lost feeling in his hands and fingers. Occasionally Touya will force himself to twitch a finger just to remind himself that they're still there. He tries not to do that too often though, the screaming of pins and needles surge up with every movement of his cold hands.

Endeavor stiffly motions for him to sit again, this time its accompanied with a terse sigh. Never the man for patience, Touya finds himself thinking. His eyes shift from the controlled hand gesture of his father and his faint reflection in the glass captures his attention.

He looks like a stranger.

Since being put in prison, they had made sure to erase all case of identity. What stares back at him only makes the bile grow thicker in the back of his throat.

Outfitted in a loose white cotton tee shirt and sweat pants, Touya's fairly convinced for a fleeting moment that he's locked away in a hospital- fated to wither away like a fading wallflower upon a crumbling wall, just like his mother.

The uncomfortable bite of his handcuffs brings him back to reality. Touya's eyes study the bandages on his arms through the reflection, a faint recollection creeps on the edge of his mind. Right. They took out his medical staples and piercings. Seeing those bandages wrap around his arms, shoulders and neck only further pushes the feeling of being a child again.

Each ticking second feels like an unbearable stretching of an hour and Touya can't help but to feel like he's spiraling into the dark depths of memories he thought he suppressed once and for all. His hands clench within their steel containment, the prickling of his fingers makes Touya tighten his jaw. Counting again would be futile now and instead, Touya takes the only solace he can claim.

Endeavor's scar that covers nearly the whole left side of his face. A mar to remind Endeavor of his own cruelty for the rest of his days.

He wonders if he would've been able to actually kill Endeavor that day. Would he have been able to follow through with Hawks at Endeavor's side?

Would he have had to kill the both of them to make things believable?

Would Touya have been able to stare down into Hawks' honey eyes, wide with fright, and strike him down the same way that he had with that heroine, Brisk, back in Hosu?

Would he have been able to live with himself after that?

Touya decides that he's thankful that Miruko decided to hop into the middle of things that day.

Though, he can't help but to feel bitter that he's stuck in here because of Hawks to begin with. Maybe Shigaraki was right and he should've picked someone else to deal with Hawks in the beginning.

Touya finds himself reverting back to the state of mind he had when he was Dabi.  
It's nearly a survival instinct at this point to dip into Dabi's persona. Being Dabi had served him well, it kept him alive. Alive and feral with resentment, but it's better to be alive and angry than to be buried six feet under the ground and dead. He should've never taken off his mask to begin with. He decides that if he ever gets out of prison, he'll destroy everyone who had ever crossed him. Villain or hero.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Everyone will burn. For the first time since he was apprehended, Touya feels a thin smile start to stretch across his dry lips.

This is what happens, he tells himself. He ended up fucked in the end. Got fucked up from his childhood of dealing with a hero's greed and got fucked in the end due to another hero's lust. Shigaraki was right this entire time, Touya darkly concludes. He wouldn't have been in here if he had just listened to his boss- well, ex boss. There's no one left to come for him now, he decides that he'll probably end up dying in his cell of old age- never to see the twinkling stars against the night sky again or to feel the soft breeze of wind through his hair.

People always go around saying that villains are the bane of society, nothing but a thorn in their side. What will it take for them to realize that heroes should be held just as guilty for their own mistakes instead of being worshiped atop a pedestal like some sort of false prophet?

All he wants is just to live in peace.

No more heroes.

No more villains.

Why is it so hard to exist in this life? Why must he have to fight tooth and claw just to be something he's just vaguely comfortable with?

Why can't he just be left alone?

Anger begins to bubble up in place of his earlier panic and fear. If he didn't have these cursed handcuffs on right now, the room would be ablaze in his fury.  
Touya meets Endeavor's stare and sits down, shoulders squared back and back straight for once.

"What do you want, Endeavor?" The atmosphere in the room shifts with Touya's own mood and Endeavor leans forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together on top of the table.

"Why?" Why. Why. Why. A simple question for a complex answer. A question that Touya has come to detest.

"Why are you such a piece of shit? I dunno. That's a question for you to ask yourself, not me." He's hoping for some sort of reaction in their little game of push and pull but there's nothing.

"To clarify," Endeavor skirts past Touya's jab, "Why are you doing this?"

Where to even begin? Touya wants to laugh. He doesn't of course, the man sitting opposite of him fills him with too much disgust and hatred for him to even laugh at him.

"I think..." Touya pauses and leans back against his chair, tilting his head back- coolly regarding Endeavor with a look of contempt, "I think I should be the one asking why? Why do you just _now_ care? Tell me, is it because you're worried at the fact that soon everyone will know that the great and much feared Dabi of The League of Villains is actually your son? What a shame that the public's faith in heroes is already so fragile... I wonder what the public will think after they find out that their new Number One Hero sired such a monster?" Touya sneers and leans forward, "It won't be long until they find out that the apple didn't fall so far from the tree, eh, old man?"

"Touya, stop this."

"Are you scared that once I go to court that I'll tell the whole world of your dark secrets? That maybe I'll be the one to offer the final push for the public to actually look into your past? Are you afraid that after all of your hard work to be this perfect hero will just be thrown aside like trash? Only to end up ostracized and people will actually open their fucking eyes and see you for who you actually are? Nothing but a shitty fraud."

"Touya. I've changed. You can change as well." Now he really wants to laugh.

"Endeavor. I did change. I'm not that timid little kid anymore, you cannot push me around with fear."

"You can plead insanity." There's a break in Endeavor's eyes, something that Touya has never seen in his father's expression before. If Touya had to label it, he'd say that Endeavor nearly looks desperate.

"So I can be locked up right next to mother? Who else in the family do you want to lock up? Who will be next?" If Touya had free control of his hands, he'd tap a finger against his chin.

"It's the only way for you to stay alive. You'll be sentenced to death." Touya doesn't flinch nor pull back, instead he levels with Endeavor and raises his chin with pride, looking down his nose at the hero with narrowed eyes.

"I'd rather die than to play into one of your games."

"Just- think about it, Touya."

"The only thing I'll be thinking about is how I'm going to kill you." Touya speaks lowly and jolts forward, ignoring the feeling to his handcuffs pulling and tearing at his scarred skin. He grins again as the intercom crackles through the room.

"_Visitation is now over._" Endeavor rises and heads to the door, he looks over his shoulder at Touya with another look that he thought he'd never see his father wear. A look of remorse.

"It didn't have to be this way, Touya." He exits, leaving Touya alone in the all too white room in his all too white uniform, bound in the painful restraints of the handcuffs that render him powerless.

"Yes," Touya speaks softly, staring up at the camera at the corner of the room- the grin he bears is wry and thoughtful, "Yes, it did have to be this way."

He's thrown into a hard chair, hissing out in pain. He glowers up at one of the guards as they lock his arms and legs into place. He can only watch through the mirror as one of the guards takes clippers and gruffly runs it through his hair- erasing the last part of his identity. Stubble of crimson red is all that remains.

Red, just like his father's.

He feels a tick.

His last ounce of dignity is washed away as soon as the freezing spray of the shower hits him. It's quick, just a brief rinse before the guards take him out of the bathroom- he shivers in the cold room as they bandage up the skin that threatens to fall off. Even being bandaged, he can't stop the feeling of falling apart.

He's called forward into another room. Just as white and bland as the room where he talked to his father. He's interrogated for answers concerning The League. When he doesn't give the information, he's tortured. With each strike, walling and waterboarding, he realizes that he just doesn't care anymore.

"Where is their headquarters?" A voice swims through his foggy mind and he coughs up some water.

"I told you, ya pig, up your ass." He starts to lose it and as they place the soaking cloth over his face and dump water over him, he can't shake the giddiness away. He had finally snapped, allowing himself to fall into the mind numbing rabbit hole that serves as his only way to cope with his situation. As he continues to tumble further and further into static, he begins to laugh. Choking and spluttering on the oncoming cascade of water.

Even on the way back to his cell, being pushed and prodded forward by the guards- he doesn't stop laughing.

In the solidarity of his cell, what used to serve as his security now only pushes him further down into the depths. Some part of his mind still thrashes against the churning darkness of his own madness- struggling to stay afloat. To keep some sort of semblance of sanity. However, that small part of him is tuned out and locked away in a box to be forever stored away.

There is no Touya.

There is no Dabi.

There is only static.

There is only Prisoner Twenty-fifteen-twenty one-twenty five-one.

His laughter is soon lost in the ocean of his screaming neighbors.

* * *

There's just one more day before they have to act out their plan, that doesn't stop Himiko from worrying though.

Since abducting that guard, she has more than a plentiful supply of blood and she's always been good at acting. Other guards around her don't notice anything off, which she's thankful for. That's not what worries her though, what sets her on edge is the shift in Touya's behavior.

She's been around Twice during a couple of his mental breaks so she knows what to look for when someone just can't handle the dread of stress, guilt, anger or whatever eats them alive during the quiet and lonely hours of night anymore.

She wanted to cry the first time she actually got to get a good look at him through the security camera footage. She wants to turn on the guards here and hurt them the same way they had hurt Touya.

Her big brother, who had always been there for her. Who had allowed her to doll him up in makeup in place of Magne after her demise. Who had taught her how to braid her hair and showed her that it was okay to be different from everyone else. The man who had sat patiently by her side as she would cry into his shoulder is now gone.

Touya is now a shell of what he used to be, shoulders slouched more forward than usual and bandaged like a mummy. He looks like a creation from a horror movie rather than a human, she's not sure if she's seen anyone as pale and empty looking as him. His only source of color left is the angry red of stubble of his hair. Even the fierce electric blue of his eyes now seem faded and mute.

Seeing him in person is even worse. What she sees in Touya's eyes are beyond a mental break, it scares her if she has to be totally honest. It makes her want to break character and run into his cell during her hourly patrol, to tell him it'll be okay and that they're busting him out soon.

She can't afford to throw away their plan just to offer comfort that Touya might not even accept anymore. His eyes hold a savagery that even she hasn't seen before.

She hears through a couple of gossiping guards that Endeavor had come through the other day to talk to Touya. They seem nonplussed that their Number One Hero would even want to waste his time to talk to such a lowly criminal, Himiko has to bite her tongue at that. She wants to snap back and tell them that Touya isn't some sort of rabid animal that they have to put down. That he has feelings, a beating heart, thoughts. That he's human just like everyone else. That all of the villains that they strive to smite down are all human. Yet, she knows her role in the plan and instead joins in with their cruel words- as much as it hurts her to say such foul things about Touya and themselves.

She knows. She knows the reason for Endeavor's visitation though, she doesn't share it with the other guards. Not wanting to partake too much into their gossip. If this was just another job, she'd laugh. Seeing these burly security guards spend their breaks crowded along in the break room- whispering amongst themselves like little middle school girls with nothing better to do with their time.

It takes nearly all of her willpower to _not_ dash back to the headquarters right after her shift is up. Even outside of Tartarus, she has to act like the guard- full knowing that guards employed at the prison are closely monitored. Himiko has to stick to the plan no matter what.

When she's convinced that it's safe enough to head back to the hideout, she just about breaks into a run. She dips into a dark alley and allows herself to shift back, the grey goo drips off of her and she rummages through a hidden cache for spare clothes that Kurogiri gave her before she left this morning. Himiko stares down at the puddle of grey as she buttons up her sweater and takes in a few breaths. She's not sure if either of Touya's blood siblings will be at the bar but she has to pull herself together.

She manages a fake smile and puts in a pair of headphones, even in her own skin- she has an act to keep up. A crying high school girl will only attract more attention.

She needs to talk to Shigaraki right away.

* * *

Tomura knows his team, he knows them very well. His keen eyes don't miss a thing and can easily see through any sort of front that they put on.

Which is exactly what worries him when Toga comes skipping into the bar.

He can see the tightness behind her smile, the anxious flitter in her eyes and the way she's hopping from foot to foot and wringing her hands sets him on edge. Sure, she's always been a fidgety one- but even this is considered too much from her.

Luckily, it's only him and Hawks in today- he's sent the others out earlier. It was a pain in his ass trying to shoo out Natsuo and Fuyumi, it was like trying to herd a couple of cats. He understands their reluctance to leave but they have to realize that being the children of Endeavor is too risky for them being here nearly twenty four-seven.

One would think that getting rid of the two overbearing siblings would lift the tension in his bar. Between Toga's barely contained panic and the depression cloud that hangs over Hawks, Tomura feels like he's slowly going crazy. He gets rid of two overhanging shadows of anxiety and stress and they're immediately replaced by two more.

It's like Hydra, Tomura mulls over, cut off one head and other one grows back in its place.

"I trust that you don't come bearing good tidings?" He doesn't need to look back up at her to know, Toga makes an odd strangled noise- only confirming his suspicion. Hawks jumps out of his seat and rushes over to Toga.

"Did you see him? Did you talk to him? How is he doing?" Tomura idly runs a finger of the lip of his glass of water and frowns. He already knows those answers, anyone with a sensible brain could tell from how Toga is carrying herself that the news is bleak.

"Shigaraki." Her voice is quiet and scared, it makes him pause. He closes his eyes and counts to five before turning around. He's their leader. He can't let them see his own worry and fear. He has to be strong for them, he will be the one to prop them on his shoulder and carry on once they can no longer trudge forward. His own mixed feelings on this whole mission will have to wait when he's alone.

"Hawks, go." If it had been under different circumstances, Tomura would've laughed at Hawks' squawk.

"What? Like hell I'm leaving!"

"Hawks-" Hawks marches up to Tomura and jabs a finger towards him. He doesn't miss the heavy bags that hang low under his tired eyes. Nor does he miss the poorly preened feathers that stick out in all directions, he watches as a stray downy feather detaches from a wing and floats slowly down to the ground.

"He's been stuck in there for three fucking days now! We've done _nothing_! His trial is tomorrow for fuck's sake!" If there's one thing that Tomura nearly hates as much as All Might, it's being interrupted. He pushes back from his bar stool and stands up to his full height, still lacking an inch or two to Hawks. His narrowed gaze bores up into Hawks' tired and agitated eyes.

"If you want him out," Tomura nearly hisses, "Then be my guest. I can guarantee that your ass will just end up in a cell next to his and I'm sure as hell not going to break either of you out then. I advise you to shut the fuck up and let me take care of the mess that the both of you made for me. Don't do something that you're going to regret."

"Is that a threat?"

"I'd call it a reality check. Now get out of my face." Thankfully, Hawks takes a step back. With his personal bubble restored, Tomura shoulders past Hawks and makes his way to Toga.

"Another thing," Tomura mutters, glancing over his shoulder at the defeated Hawks, "Get some sleep before someone mistakes you for Eraserhead."

* * *

Hawks grabs up the thin pillow on the bed and screams into it. He feels like a sitting duck, being cooped up in Shigaraki's hideout. There's nothing that he can really do though, seeing as he's a wanted traitor.

He knows that the rest of the villains mindfully keep the newspapers tucked away and the television set to something other than the news out of pity for him. He can see the shaking of their heads and the disapproving sighs.

There has to be _something_ for him to do.

"But what?" He murmurs to himself in the quiet room, eyes ghosting over the shadows that play upon the corners of the room when a particular shape catches his attention.

Of course.

Of course! How could he be so stupid? He just needs to get his hands on a phone and his own plan will be set into motion. Hawks smiles, he will help break Touya out whether Shigaraki likes it or not.

"Shit. Okay. I probably deserved that." Hawks rubs the side of his jaw.

"Damn right you deserved that, bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" Miruko shouts, waving her arms in an exaggerated manner, "You are literally the most stupid person on the entire planet!" He manages a smile and merely shrugs.

"You still love me though, right?" Miruko's ruby eyes soften and she smiles back at him.

"Yeah, even if you have a bird brain." Hawks runs a hand through his hair and takes in a breath, looking up at the night sky before turning his attention back to his oldest friend.

"Good. I want you to arrest me." Her smile melts off instantly.

"What?"

* * *

It's the morning of Touya's trial. Tomura studies everyone in his team, this is the first time that they'll be cooperating with a civilian but he supposes there's always room for firsts in his line of work. He's already dressed in his disguise, he has to admit that Giran really did pull through with these disguises.

"Holy shit! This is so bad ass!" Natsuo exclaims and Tomura's eyes dart over to the overly excited man. With his hair dyed black, he really does look like Touya now. Healthier, more buff with less scarring and piercings- but the resemblance is still uncanny. Natsuo taps Giran on the shoulder and asks if he could also get pointed teeth. Giran only slyly grins before pulling out a case that looks like what old people would store their dentures in and hands it to him.

"Hell yeah!" Natsuo pumps a fist in the air and dashes to the bathroom to put them on.

Tomura patiently waits for him to come back before he carries on with their last meeting before they infiltrate Tartarus.

Roll call, everyone!" Tomura barks.

"Matsushima!" Toga raises her hand.

"Oda!" Twice shoots a finger gun in his general direction- looking up from Mr. Compress, who's applying theatrical latex on his face to keep him from splitting later during their mission.

"Arakawa!" Natsuo crosses his arms and beams down confidently at Tomura.

"Right here!" Tomura nods and then paces in front of his team.

"And what is my name?"

"Kojima!" The three around him answer simultaneously and Tomura nods again in approval.

"Good." His scalp itches underneath the wig cap and he just wants to scratch at it. He wishes that the guard he was assigned to impersonate wasn't bald. Tomura can only hope that this won't take too long at all. Even under makeup, he still feels naked without his hair falling over his face.

Toga takes a long drink from the cup in her hands and soon in place of a petite young woman is a towering, burly man with a long scar that stretches over the width of his nose. Spinner bursts in from the hallway and skitters over to Tomura, whispering in his ear.

"Boss, we got some bad news." His grip on the paper with their plan tightens and it crumbles to ash. Spinner turns around and turns the television to a local news channel and Tomura's eyes narrow at Hawks' grainy mugshot.

_"-Once Number Two Hero, Hawks, now turned villain has just willingly given himself up to authorities. Rabbit Hero: Miruko was seen earlier this morning taking him into custody. Hawks is currently being held in Tartarus, awaiting his trial. It's be-"_ Tomura snatches the remote out of Spinner's hand and turns it off. All eyes are turned to Tomura and he reminds himself not to disintegrate the remote in his hands.

"This doesn't change a thing. We're still going to get Touya out of there."

"What about Hawks?" Natsuo pipes up and Toga nods vigorously next to him.

"What about him?" Tomura drawls, shrugging, "I warned him that I wasn't going to bust him out of there if he did something stupid. What did he do? Something fucking stupid."

"You can't just leave him in there to rot!" Spinner hisses, glowering at Tomura. He tries not to roll his eyes too much.

"I never said he's going to rot."

"You just said that you weren't going to get him outta there though!" Tomura keeps a calm demeanor and places the remote down on the bar, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't mean that we're leaving him to rot. Don't be putting words in my mouth, Spinner."

"Then what are we going to do?" Twice asks, Tomura watches as his hand inches slowly towards the remote. Tomura picks it back up to keep it out of Twice's grasp, not wanting to see any more of the news.

"We aren't going to do anything. There's no way that we'll be able to get him and Touya out. That would be a suicide mission." His gaze flickers over to a lounging Mr. Compress, "You're going to go with Kurogiri. I trust that between the both of you, you'll be able to snatch up that stupid pigeon before he does something more stupid." Mr. Compress says nothing but exits the room in a sweeping grandiose of a cape. Tomura turns back to his team and jerks a thumb towards the front door.

"We're burning daylight. Spinner you're driving."

"Why do I gotta always be the getaway driver?" Spinner mutters underneath his breath before taking a pair of car keys from out of his pocket.

* * *

Find Touya, get the hell out of dodge. Hawks tells himself for the umpteenth time. He knows that he's working against the clock, there's only a few more hours until it's time for Touya's hearing. He needs to get him out of there before then.

Find Touya, get the hell out of dodge. It's nearly become a mantra at this point, he thinks as he shoves past some prisoners. Even being considered a traitor and to some extent, an enemy of the country- he's not a murderer so he's not locked in the more secure area of Tartarus.

Instead, he finds himself in the middle of a very pissed off group of villains; some of which he's arrested personally.

"Well, well well- look who we have here." A gruff voice rings out and a few prisoners move to the side, revealing a massive bipedal tiger with a missing eye. His sole amber eye studies him closely with hunger.

"Looks like the guards brought me a snack," His face breaks into a grin, "I've always wanted to eat a bird."

* * *

"Make sure your ear pieces work before we get in there." Tomura turns on his ear piece and almost winces at the sudden mechanical ringing that fills his right ear. Almost.

Everyone around him follows suit and turns their on, after testing to make sure that everything is working properly and that their disguises are on correctly. Tomura allows them to leave the vehicle.

"Stick around, Spinner- I'm sure we'll need a fast getaway."

"There goes my plan to go to McDonald's."

"Oooh! Can we get McDonald's after this?" Toga bounces on the balls on her feet, the sight is unnerving to see a nearly seven foot tall man act like a little kid.

"We have food at home."

"I hate this fucking family." Toga mutters under her breath and kicks at the ground.

"Anyway, Spinner, just stay nearby." Tomura ignores Toga and marches in front of the group- leading them towards the towering entry gate.

* * *

"Whoa, h-hey there. Let's all be reasonable, yeah?" Hawks raises his hands in mock surrender and nervously chuckles.

"Reasonable? Why the hell should I be reasonable with you?" Hawks internally breathes a sigh of relief and thanks what ever higher entity that's watching. He just might still have a chance to get out of here alive.

"I was sent in here to help with a jail bust. My boss would be pretty angry if even a feather on my wings got ruffled." He prays that his ruse won't be seen through.

"Yeah? Whose your boss? You ain't nuthin' but another corrupted hero." Hawks strolls up towards the tiger villain and tuts, shaking his head.

"Now, I wonder what Shigaraki Tomura would say if he heard you say that?" Ah, the good old name drop, "I'll have you know that I was sent here to break out his second in command, Dabi. I'd advise you to tread carefully, wouldn't want you to do anything you'd regret. Especially since we both work under him, hmm, Tora?" Never has Hawks been so thankful to Touya for making him memorize all the villains that work for The League. Tora takes a step back and curls his lip back, showing an impressive display of sharp teeth.

"And if I find out you're lyin'?" Hawks crosses his arms and frowns up at the tiger.

"I don't have time to chat. Dabi's hearing is today, if you stall me- things will only end badly for you." Tora stays silent for a long moment and Hawks is worried that he's caught in a lie. Fortunately, Tora relents.

"What do you need?" Now this is something that Hawks isn't expecting. He feels a curve of a grin as he looks around the room full of his newly made allies. Hawks almost wants to laugh, and Touya once told him that he can't act to save his life. Well look at him now, he's acting well enough to save both of their lives. He'll have to boast to Touya about that later though.

"I need you guys to distract the guards. A prison riot would be fantastic," Hawks gestures towards Tora, "Except for you, I need you to get me as close as possible to Dabi." Prisoners all around him start to laugh and Tora rolls back his shoulders.

"That's easy enough. I'd rather keep an eye on you anyway."

* * *

"Kojima, you were almost late." A guard grunts- checking his wristwatch, as Tomura and his team make their way deeper into the heart of Tartarus.

"Traffic was a bitch."

"You know, I don't know whether to say that you're a lucky bastard or not to be the ones to have him in your cell district, that little fiery freak. Just looking at him makes me want to throw up." Tomura manages a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, well, when we're both applying for that promotion... having Dabi under my supervision is probably going to give me a leg up. Who knows," Tomura waves his hand, "I might just end up being your boss soon." The other guard guffaws and claps Tomura on the back.

"We'll see about that, Kojima."

The rest of their walk is in silence, other guards give the four a wide berth.

"How much time do we have left, Arakawa?" Tomura asks, knowing that Natsuo is the only one to wear a watch.

"Half an hour, sir."

"Oda, do you have extra restraints in case he tries something?"

"Yes sir, we are fully prepared for anything unexpected." Twice hold up the bag in his left hand. Tomura smiles, dipping the rim of his officer hat down lower.

"Good."

"Sir," Toga lurches forward and stoops down to speak softly in his ear, "Just be prepared. He's not the same." She warns, a strange glint in her eye tells Tomura the gravity of the situation. Instead he takes a series of larger steps to pull up in front of his team and barks out over his shoulder.

"Keep on the lookout. The man that we will be dealing with is a serial killer and is currently mentally unstable. This is a fifty one-fifty case. Don't let him catch you off guard."

Despite Toga's warnings, Tomura was not at all prepared for Touya's current state as the door to his cell swings open.

"Fuck." Twice curses and in the corner of his eye, he sees Natsuo lurch towards his brother.

"Arakawa! Stay back." Natsuo opens his mouth to retaliate- a fire is alight in his eyes, "Don't make me remind you where your place is on this team, Arakawa. You're fresh out of the academy." Tomura warns. That seems to do the job in reminding Natsuo of the mission and he doesn't take another step, the fire still burning brightly in his eyes though.

"Let's see what we're dealing with here." Tomura wonders aloud as he moves into Touya's cell.

"_There's an occurring riot in galley. All guards are ordered to report down to the galley. I repeat, all guards are ordered to report down to the galley._" A voice breaks over the static of their radio transceivers. Tomura can only hope that it's not Hawks' doing, a sneaking feeling tells him otherwise. However, it does provide the perfect diversion for them. Thundering footsteps echo down the hall as guards make their way towards the galley.

"You're awfully lucky that your little bird is crazy enough to break you out of here." Tomura mutters, patting his pockets for a key to release the handcuffs. After finding nothing, he simply places his hands against the cold metal and soon enough the handcuffs clatter to the ground.

Touya jolts from the noise, taking him out of whatever stupor he was in earlier and his eyes narrow up at Tomura and the others.

"The fuck do you want." Tomura tsks and waggles a thin finger at Touya.

"Not a very nice way to thank your rescuers, Touya."

"Did Endeavor set you up to this?" Natsuo can't help but to balk and forces his way into the room.

"The hell? Now why would the old man want to do that?" Touya's eyes drift from Tomura and up towards Natsuo, neither brother says anything for a heartbeat.

"He wanted me to plead insanity. Said I was gonna die if I didn't. Figured that he sent in some fucking corrupt guards to break me out and plop me in the hospital." Tomura drums his fingers against his thigh.

"You idiot, do you know of anyone who can decay things with their hands?" A thin smile flickers over Touya's features as his eyes flit back to him.

"Yeah, I know a certain asshole that has that quirk."

"Yeah? You think that _certain asshole_ would wanna work with a hero?"

"Hard to tell on who to trust these days." Touya merely shrugs and he falls quiet, eyes turning vacant again.

"What a pain in my ass. Everyone get in here, shut the door." They follow his orders and Tomura stands up, motioning Twice over.

"Make that clone now. Just be sure to have it be bald too."

Soon the clone is made and outfitted in new handcuffs and bandages, it looks around wildly.

"The fuck?" Tomura presses a finger against his lips.

"Shh, I don't want to hear anything more from you. Todoroki, you're with me. Toga and Twice- I know that you'll be able to get this one to his hearing. After that, make your way back outside to the meeting point. Keep me posted."

* * *

Hawks isn't quite sure on what really happened.

As soon as the riot starts, Tora leads him through a series of twists and turns. Only to have the prisoner round on him, snarling.

"You really thought that you could convince me that you work with the boss? This is what happens to fucking liars." There's a brief moment of feeling a sharp pain against his side and then a different hand claps the back of his shoulder.

"I don't think so." Is the last thing he hears before there's a pop and he's enshrouded in darkness.

This is it, he contemplates, that damn prisoner must've killed him and he's in the afterlife. Hawks knows that Shigaraki and the rest are somewhere in the prison, getting Touya out. He supposes that will have to be the only ounce of comfort he's allowed currently as he drifts off, allowing the quiet darkness to cradle him.

A voice stirs him from his dreamless sleep and he cracks an eye open.

"You're an absolute idiot, do you know that?" He's heard that irritated voice before, but that doesn't make sense. If Hawks is dead, does that mean Shigaraki's team failed and died as well? Is that why he's hearing the overly annoyed huffs of Shigaraki?

"You're not dead. I'm not dead. No one is dead." Huh, Hawks thinks, did Shigaraki become a telepath?

"I'm not a damn telepath, you're talking out loud."

Oh.

"Yeah. Oh is right." The voice trails off, as if it's pacing around- Hawks manages to pick up the words 'fucking idiot.' before he drifts off to sleep again.

This time he's awake fully. Sitting up in bed requires more effort than it should and excruciating pain shoots up from his side. Hawks hisses and feels bandages wrapped around his torso. Suddenly, he remembers the prison and the riot and that double crosser of a tiger.

His eyes shoot open and he's greeted by crowded room.

"He lives!" Toga shouts and beams at him. Twice shoots Hawks a thumbs up and Natsuo laughs.

"I can't believe how amazingly stupid you are!"

"Yeah, well. I've been told that I'm a bird brain." Natsuo laughs again and shakes his head, "Where's Touya?" Hawks scans the room but sees everyone except for him. Worry starts to fester in the bottom of his heart as the room grows quiet.

"I don't know if you should see him right now, Hawks-bro." He swings his legs over the bed and stumbles to a weak stance, leaning on the bedside table for support.

"You saying I basically got shanked and I can't even see my fucking boyfriend? Let me see him." Natsuo starts to argue back when Shigaraki speaks from the corner of the room.

"If Hawks wants to see him so bad, let him." The room is plunged in an icy tension as Toga offers to take him to see Touya.

"Please don't freak out." She pleads with Hawks, only fueling his panic more. Toga leads Hawks into another room and he feels his knees become weak.

"What did they do to you?" Is all he's able to whisper as he stares at Touya.

* * *

-Two Years Later-

It's an extremely long and hard work but Touya starts to feel like his normal self. He has support from Kurogiri who's always glad to off thoughtful advice. Twice helps Touya work through mental breaks and how to gain better control in his life to prevent them. Toga is good at keeping Touya distracted when things get too stressful for him to handle. Shigaraki looks out for him in his own sense of protectiveness. Hawks has become his rock, an anchor that keeps him grounded and serves as a reminder that his nightmares are exactly that. Nothing but mere nightmares.

He's gained back what he had once lost as well. He has his siblings that stick to him like glue, fully intent on never letting him go from their lives again.

Sure, sometimes he experiences some sort of tick or a flashback if he's having a particularly bad day. Most days are good days now though. He feels liberated, free. Now that he thinks about it, not only is he free, but Hawks is as well. No longer do they have to be pawns upon a chessboard. Somehow against all odds, they escaped their own cages. Now, they can live as themselves without any fear.

Two years ago a clone of his stood trial and then just a week later was executed. Dabi is dead in the eyes of the public and that is enough for him to pursue his new total freedom. He even let Hawks convince him to get treatment for his burns, of course, he'll always be marred but now he doesn't require staples to hold himself together. He's even gained some sort of feeling back in his burned skin- it's ever so faint, but he can feel again. Touya still insists on dying his hair black though, his red hair only reminds himself of Endeavor and his short time in Tartarus.

For the longest time, he was kept up in the confines of The League's headquarters with all of them worrying over him like mother hens. If Touya has to be totally honest, Hawks definitely was the most overbearing out of all of them. Such is life, he tells himself. He's here and still kicking at least.

It's nearly muscle memory to bring a hand up to his mouth for a phantom cigarette. Touya manages to catch himself before making himself look like a fool and brings his hand back down. He supposes that this is what he gets for being such an asshole and making fun of Shigaraki to begin with; because he now understands Shigaraki's own urge to scratch at his neck.

"You okay?" Hawks questions, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Touya manages to mutter an 'I'm fine.' before looking back up at the tiled ceiling.

"You're thinking about something."

"Yeah," Touya chuckles- his hand reaches for Hawks', "I suppose I am."

"Wanna talk about it?" How could he ever even put into words about how thankful he is towards Hawks, his family, and the others who had saved him two years ago? He doesn't think he can ever truly tell them his thoughts and feelings, no matter how hard he could try- there is no words in any language throughout the universe to show how thankful he really is.

"Are things moving too fast, we can always go back." Hawks is wearing that concerned expression again and Touya rolls his eyes, bopping the tip of Hawks' nose.

"I'm fine. Really." His look of concern melts away and Touya is blown away by the bright smile that replaces it. Even with being with Hawks for three years now, his heart still skips a beat when the man smiles so serenely at him. He nudges Touya's side with a magnificent wing, encouraging him to take a step forward.

"Okie dokie then, after you." Hawks grandly sweeps his arm towards the closed door and Touya takes in a deep breath, swallowing down his anxiety. He offers Hawks a small grin before sliding the door open.

Soft sunlight filters in through the silent room and the woman with snow white hair turns to face the door, grey eyes widening in recognition.

"Touya?" His smile grows as he steps into the room, holding up a bouquet of his mother's favorite flowers.

"Hello, mom."

* * *

**Author's Note**

It's crazy to think that just a little over three months ago, I started this series and now it's come to an end. It's bittersweet. Thank you everyone for sticking around and reading this series! I usually forget to update in FanFiction, but I'll pretty much stick to one shots for the time being and I'll try harder to remember to stop by in here to post them. Thank you again!

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
